N is for Death
by WyattGunn
Summary: Angel is dead how will her brother cope. Will a romance start? in this story how long can this last? nudggy just a bit


The sequel to Angels Wounds. I am attempting to make this one as sad as it could possibly be so be warned.

Song My Imortal. By Evenecence

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

Max's POV

I woke up this morning wrapped in the arms of Iggy. Yes I had been sleeping with Iggy for the past three years since Fang died. Today was no special day. Nouthing was the same after Fang died. I haven't talked to the Flock for so long. I cant even remember what nudge looks like anymore. I've been a shity leader and I realize it. Im working as a waitress at a bar in town to pay for Angel Gassy and Nudge to go to school. Iggy just works out all day. Iggy and I took up three hobies after Fangs death. One of these hobies is having sex which we do every single night. I hate it. Iggy is never gentle he's hard and rough. In a way that makes me feel good. Fang had a rough exterior. Then there was smoking and drinking. Smoking and being part bird doesn't work. Our amazing airtanks that allowed us to fly to heights of 5000 feet did not work. I could bairly fly over 1000 feet. Everynight Gassy has to come to the bar to walk me home because I get drunk. This all would hurt a lot more if I didn't feel so numb on the inside.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Today I hadn't seen Angel not that I really looked hard but she normally still says hi to me every morning. I never answer back I just nod and she leaves. I went to check her room. I saw it. Angels pale body was asleep on the bed. I started to scream and cry. Iggy ran into the room wrapping his arms tight around my body. Nudge and Gassy had left for school already. I held the lifeless body of Angel in my arms. She had a wound running right along the vein in her left arm. On her night standc was a letter. I picked it up and read it.

Dear Max Nudge Iggy and Gassy.

I am alredy dead if you are reading this. Maybe now I finally make you understand what has been happening these four years. Gassy, you were always a little shy and quiet but you would always be there for a hug or a word of comfort. Not anymore. I hope you can go back brother to that sparkling kid you once were. Nudge. You don't understand. What you do just doesn't affect yourself. I know you need the money but at what costs. Nudge I hope if you are reading this you will think about stopping. Iggy. Fang was your best friend. You had your eyes strippen from you and then your friend took himself away from you. It was your job though to step up and be the father figure of the flock but you didn't you always stayed the quiet kid. Finally Max. You hurt me the most out of anyone. You loved Fang in a way that we didn't. I understand that but the world has to go on and you didn't. You were no longer there for me I made many attempts to try and talk with you and every time you didn't want to be bothered. Let me tell you about my last day on Earth. By the way. It was my birthday which none of you remembered. I went to school and after school I got my first birthday present. I got my virginity stolen by some asshole who knocked me out and had his way with me. I came back and I am killing myself. Hopefully I am with Fang right now in a better place which wont be hard to find compared to living with you since Fang died.

I know what I did seemed unfair to you but I felt it was the right thing to do. Goodbye everyone I love you all so much and I will miss you.

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

I cried harder. It was one thing for Fang to die telling me he loved me. It was another for Angel to kill herself telling me how bad I have been lately. She was right I was being terrible. I cried Iggy held me crying along with me. Then we heard footsteps coming to the door. I heard Nudge and Gassy walk in. Nudge and Gassy hugged each other crying. This was all my fault our family is slowly breaking up. I couldn't keep us together but I would try harder I would try to be stronger I would have to be.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Gassys POV

I cant belive this first Fang died three years ago now Angel. My sister. My best friend. I read her last words. I cant belive she never came to talk to me. Nudge and I walked back to my room I did something I never thought I would do. I kissed Nudge on the lips. She kissed me back wrapping her arms around my neck as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I had never thought of Nudge this way until now. I moved my hand up too her one of her boobs and started to massage it gently. I had never done anything more then kissing with a girl. I knew that guys paid Nudge to sleep with them. She pushed me onto my bed and took off my shirt. I tugged at her shirt taking it off. She was wearing a symple blue bra that exposed some of her cleavage very nicley. She drew long lines down my stomach. She stood up and took off her bra and her pants she wasn't wearing any underwair. She took my hand and held it up to her vagina. Shyly I started stroaking my fingers down it. Nudge closed her eyes in pleasure. I took off my pants my pennies was harder then normal slowly I laid back on the bed Nudge slid onto me and started moving up and down. This felt so wrong yet so right all the pain of Angel and Fang getting poured into this moment. After we were done we went to our respective rooms not saying a word to eachother.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Gassy POV

We buried Angel the next day next to Fang. Max cried the hardest eventually passing out in Iggys arms. Nudge and I held hands still not saying anything to eachother. I realized that I was falling for Nudge and I wanted her more than anything else just to run away from the flock which had use to be so much a part of me and start my own flock with nudge. I tried to talk to her and she never said anything back.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

That day I got home from school and started looking for Nudge I found her watching TV I called out to her still no response. I called to Max who came running to Nudge. Nudge had OD'd on some sort of drug. She had killed herself. I didn't know if I could cry anymore. I started to sniffle but no tears. Max didn't even cry this time she just walked away.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Fang, Angel and Nudge half of the flock was gone. In truth we were all gone. I cldnt eat or sleep without nudge. My affection for her had grown so intensely. I knew I was getting sick but I didn't care. I knew that I wanted it over. Life without nudge for me wouldn't be a life worth living. I flew up as high as I could then I fell. Dropping at super fast speeds. I felt the impact of the ground and then nouthing.

(A,N) There are two more of these stories left in my series please R&R.


End file.
